Hi, i'm Sophie And i'm a Sianaholic
by CloudGypsy
Summary: Sophie is in love with her best friend, and Sian has no idea. How will their relationship pan out? Summary sucks because tbh, I don't know what i'm gonna do with this yet so we'll have to wait and see! It'll be an M, JUST in case. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So, I don't reeeeeally know where i'm gonna go with this yet.**

**I literally just opened Word and started typing. :P**

**Basically it's just gonna start with me trying to be funny, and probably failing, but hey.**

**Again, this chapter is short, but I kind of just wanted to give a little introduction into Sophie's thoughts first. **

**If you've looked at my profile, it says I stopped watching Corrie a while back, which is true.**

**These guys splitting AND Sacha leaving was just too much for me too handle, so I did what I always do, run away instead of facing the situation.**

**For all you out there who, like me, have been really touched by their storyline, if you haven't already seen this, you need to.**

**.com/watch?v=OrvHswMXEyA**

**Sacha... :(**

**And I think i'll stop being a pathetic babbling fool right about now :)**

**So, please read, please enjoy, and if you have a spare minute, please review. :)**

**Whilst doing so, maybe give me some ideas of where I could go with this? **

**Thanks guys! :)**

Sophie stared at the gorgeous blonde sitting in front of her.

She couldn't quite believe what was about to happen.

And then Sian leant in, and captured her lips.

Sophie felt her whole world cave in, as she moved her lips against Sian's. It was gentle at first, but quickly grew impatient as Sophie needed more. She could hear the faint sound of someone's voice, and trying to ignore it, she continued kissing the stunning blonde.

"Soph? …. Sophie?" The voice grew louder, and she snapped out of her trance with a jolt. She nearly fell off her bed.

"Oh my god Sophie, are you okay?" the girl's voice was full of concern, as she grabbed Sophie by the waist to stop her falling.

"Ehhh… oh, em, yeah, i-i'm easy. I mean hard! I mean…. I'm fine."

'Smooth Sophie, now Sian really won't think you've been staring at her breasts for the past 5 minutes, for about the gazillionth time. Fanaticising about her AGAIN, for about the gazillionth time.'

Sian looked at her best friend strangely but just laughed off her moment of madness.

Sophie watched Sian as she turned her attention back to the DVD they were watching, and then she closed her eyes to shake her head. She tried to shake it hard enough so that the stupidity might just fall out. My god she had it bad for Sian, worse than she thought, borderline stalker actually. Well, you know… if it was possible to stalk someone who thought you were their best friend. Come to think of it, that would make the stalking somewhat easier. A 'ninja-stalker', if you will. Sophie smiled to herself and giggled slightly. Sian looked at her strangely again.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you tonight? One minute you're zoned out, and nearly falling on the floor and the next you're smiling and giggling to yourself… Wait… are you high?" Sian asked seriously.

"What? NO!" Sophie said defensively. Or maybe she should pretend she was, at least that way she would have an excuse for, quite obviously staring at her best friends' cleavage. Sophie pondered that for a minute, before once again shaking the stupidity out of her head.

"No, i'm just in a weird mood…" Sophie trailed. She really didn't fell like explaining anything right now. "So… Who is he supposed to be again?" Sophie asked as she pointed to the TV.

"He's the 17 year old version of that guy from Friends. Have you been completely zoned out the whole time we've been watching this?" Sian laughed as she playfully shoved Sophie.

Sophie wished she would touch her more, but every time she knew she wouldn't. She watched Sian again as she grinned widely at her.

'Perfection' Sophie thought.

Sian stretched out and leaned back against Sophie to get more comfortable.

Sophie clenched her jaw and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat, the beautiful girl lying against her had no idea what she was doing to her.

Sophie laughed at herself when she thought about her relationship with Sian;

'Hi, I'm Sophie. And I'm a Sian-aholic'.

Yep, that about sums it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I'd like to say, I don't really know where i'm going with this yet.**

**So far, the thought process isn't going so well!**

**This is kind of just a filler chapter, more for myself to feel like it is actually going somewhere.**

**Although, at this rate, it looks as if I should just stop.**

**So this chapter is more introduction into how their relationship works really.**

**The usually Sophie loves her, she doesn't know conflict.**

**This is not going to be updated terribly regularly, at least not over the next few weeks, as my exams start on Saturday, and I'll be studying.**

**I was studying all day, and a while ago got a bit of depressing news, so I said screw study i'm gonna update instead.**

**We'll see how well that decision will pan out on Wednesday when I have that exam... :/**

**Wanna make my carefree and slightly angry attitude all worthwhile? All you gotta do, is review!**

**Hmmm, accidental rhyme... Why did I stop writing poetry again?**

**Anyway, i'm rambling YET AGAIN so try and enjoy this chapter although there isn't much in it really! :P**

Sophie woke up the next morning, a little disoriented.

She looked to her side, but Sian was already up. She looked around her room, but she wasn't there. Sophie figured she was downstairs, probably getting an earful from Rosie.

Sophie fell back on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment, before letting out a long sigh.

She heard a noise, and looked up; someone was coming into her room. Sophie wasn't in the mood to chat so she turned over and pretended to be asleep.

She heard someone come in quietly, and then she smelled citrus. It was Sian. Sophie took in her fresh scent as best she could without stirring, and heard Sian close the door and move to the other side of the room, where her mirror was.

Sophie silently turned over, so she could see the girl she was in love with… no, in lust with… no! In… oh forget it. What Sophie didn't realise was that Sian was just out of the shower, and standing in the middle of her room in a towel.

Oh for crying out loud! Sophie cursed herself for being stupid by turning around, she smelled citrus. She should have known Sian had showered. Sophie watched as the blonde towel dried her hair, and stretched her back and tired limbs. Sophie also watched in awe as her towel fell to the floor.

Wide-eyed, Sophie couldn't stop staring. She had never seen Sian scantily clad. Holy crap. She closed her eyes, this wasn't right; she shouldn't be staring like this. Hell, she shouldn't be staring at her best friend like this.

"Shit!" Sian whispered at herself. God she was adorable. Sophie smiled to herself. She gave Sian a minute head start to grab her towel, before she would 'wake up'. Sophie yawned, loudly, before carefully opening her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" Sian beamed at her.

"Morning…" Sophie stretched and yawned again. What a convincing performance.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Sian inquired.

"I don't really know." Sophie wasn't really up for going anywhere; she just wanted to be alone with Sian.

"It's pretty cold out, so we could just stay in… I mean, if you want." Sian said with a tone to her voice that almost sounded… hopeful. Weird…

"Em… yeah, I... I guess we could do that." Sophie pretended not to sound excited. Although on the inside she was dancing around like a nutter on craic at a nightclub to _LMFAO_.

"Great!" Sian almost yelped. And Sophie thought she was the one without subtlety… "Hot chocolate and DVDs?" Sian beamed again, her face almost glowing.

"Yeah, sounds perfect" I smiled back at her. This was going to be a good day.

-XXXX-

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Sian said as she re-entered the room with two mugs and some biscuits.

"Hmm… I don't know, you pick."

"You know if you sit on the fence for much longer, you're gonna have a sore backside" Sian laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, with no idea what she was talking about.

"You can never make a decision. You always let me pick everything. What movie to watch, where to go when we're out."

"Well… you're a guest, so I'm being polite. Plus, I like being on the fence. You get the best view from up there."

Sian fell on the floor laughing at me. She looks adorable again.

"Oh my god Soph, you actually crack me up you."

She pushed me with her hip, and I pushed her back. Probably a little too hard. She fell back on the bed.

"Oh my god! I'm so s-" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before she dragged me down too. My head hit off the wall with a 'thwack!' holy crap that hurt.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Sian looked at me with concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine" I said as I rubbed the back of my head. That's gonna be sore in the morning… oh, wait… it is the morning. Dammit.

"Let me see it" Sian turned me around to examine the bump forming. "It looks sore. I'm so sorry hun" she looked down at her feet, clearly upset.

"Hey…" I said as I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"I'll be fine, okay, it was an accident" I smiled at her. She gave me a half smile back, and I pulled her into a hug. She held tightly on to me. I didn't want to let her go, but I gave her one final squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, where's that hot chocolate?"

She smiled and handed me a mug, before we lay back and started watching the movie.

-XXXX-

"Sian?"

"...Hmmmmmph?" her reply rather sleepy, I guess it was getting kind of late, and we had been watching movies all day.

"Can I ask you something?" I tried to calm my rapid heartbeat, but of course it was all for nothing because my heart would never beat at a normal pace around her.

"Soph, you know you can ask me anything." She said seriously, she was looking right at me and her eyes were piercing me.

And my hands had started sweating. Oh bugger.

"Well... I was just... wondering if... em... you ever really loved Ryan? I mean, how did you know?" I looked up at her quickly, to gauge her reaction, and her face was expressionless. Not in a sad way, or an angry way, kind of... anxious I suppose.

"I don't think I did, not really. At the time maybe, because he made me happy, but looking back I think that was just a childish understanding. He didn't make me happy. He didn't really care, and he was so aggressive, not physically obviously but the way he spoke. And anyway, I kind of fell for someone else after him, and I knew straight away what me and Ryan had was nothing..."

"Wait, what? Who did you fall in love with?" _And how come you never told me._ Great. That's all I needed, another love interest of hers. It was painful enough knowing she'll never love me, and now i'm gonna have to watch her with someone else.

"Oh, just someone i've known for a really long time... One of my best friends..." _Well, I know how that feels._

"So, are you with him now or what?" I snapped, my tone of sarky but I passed it off as because she never told me before now, I mean i'm her best friend too, not just this lad.

"No... He... eh, they don't feel the same, at least I don't think they do. They run pretty hot and cold on me, like one minute I think they might feel the same and they pull away, stutter and run off..." She smiled slightly, as if she was remembering a funny time. Haha, this guy sounds alot like me, pathetic git...

*lightbulb* _wait a minute_.

"So, why don't you tell hi... them? How you feel that is?" I tried to breathe. Stupid heart again.

"It's my best friend, I mean... If they don't feel the same way, how do you recover from that y'know? It changes everything. I mean, imagine me coming up to you and being like 'Sophie... I love you'... you'd probably freak out" She laughed nervously. _Don't screw up this moment you twat_.

"No, I... would say... 'Sian, you're my best friend, and I love you too...'" She looked up at me, anxiously awaiting the next words to come out of my mouth. _Dear god Sophie do NOT cough in her face right __now_. "'and... you've been apart of my life for so long now, and I can't imagine it without you in it... you get me through the day most of the time, and you get me out of my worst moods with just your grin. So, if you love me... then i'm one of the luckiest people in the world, and I'll do my very best to be deserving of it'"

I looked at her carefully, her eyes full of tears as she began to speak.

"Soph... I... I don't know what to say, I love you so much... you're the best friend I could ever have" and she pulled me in for a tight hug.

...

Wait, what just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Helllllllllooooooooooooooooo :)**

**So... it's been a while :P **

**Firstly, I'd just like to say a big thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and for the good luck wishes too, y****ou guys are so sweet :)**

**And I think by some Harry Potter magic, your reviews made that exam go my way because it actually wen't okay. **

**Well... as good as a Biogeography exam can go I suppose. :/**

**But, here I am, ready and able to update.**

**This one is quite short. In fact it's VERY short, considering I kept you waiting like 2 weeks... **and for that I can only apologise profusely, and promise that the next chapter will be much MUCH longer, and filled with emotion. I swear. :D (Hopefully i'll have it up by Monday, but please keep in mind i'll be in work over the weekend.. and before you say 'well, we all have to work...' remember this: i'm in 2 to 11 tomorrow and 12 to 9 on Sunday... yeah... )****

****I also thought that I would give you guys a little (very small) something to have for the weekend, if like me you would rather spend your Saturday night on this than actually have a social life. But it's cool, i'm happy with my life... sort of... Would probably be better if I had a girlfriend like either one of these two though...****

****Rambling again... my god, my new years resolution should be to stop that.. Oh wait, it's already January 20th... may wait til next year. :)****

****I hope you enjoy! :)****

Sian was holding Sophie's waist tightly. She hadn't said anything in about a minute; they were just hugging each other.

_What the bloody hell just happened?_ _Does this mean I'm the one she loves? No, she would have said that… My god, she smells good... Jesus Sophie shut up and concentrate!_

"_You're the best friend I could ever have?" What does that mean? Is that code for we were talking about how I love my best friend, I give a big cheesy monologue and she replies with that? Does that mean she feels the same? OR that she just wants to stay friends? She hasn't said anything in a really long time. Why hasn't she said anything? Why is she just holding me? Not that I mind or anything, I just wish she'd bloody say something… "yes, yes that does mean I love you, no, no I wasn't talking about a guy, yes, yes you can have your wicked way with me" Better say something…._

"Sian…?"

"Yeah?" she pulled away, and looked into Sophie's eyes lovingly.

But what kind of lovingly? _A 'you're my best friend and you're always there for me' kind, or a 'you're so hot I need to bang you right now' kind?_ Sophie just stared at her best friend, trying to figure out what she was thinking, as usual to no avail. She had no idea what the hell just happened or what the hell Sian was feeling.

"Soph? Are you there, hellooooooooo?" Sian laughed.

"Wah? Oh yeah, I um, I'm here" Sophie stuttered.

"Were you going to say something to me?" Sian inquired, taking Sophie's hand in hers as she smiled. A friendly smile. _Oh balls to that._

"Oh, no… it was nothing" Sophie said as she pulled her hand away and turned back to the T.V.

"Soph….?"

Sophie didn't reply she just looked at the screen in a daze.

"What the hell did I just say!" Sian yelled.

Sophie looked at her in shock, Sian had never yelled at her before.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I just told you how much you run hot and cold on me, I tell you how I feel and then BAM you do it AGAIN! For god sake Sophie, I LOVE YOU, I spill my heart out to you, you give me that big speech and now you're staring at the telly, ignoring me like none of this just happened! I'm sick of this, if you didn't want me here all you had to do was say so!" She yelled, and with that Sian got up off the bed and stormed out.

All I could do was sit there and stare at the wall, shocked by what had just gone down.

_Ooohhhh, so she DID mean me…_


	4. Chapter 4

**So, apparently, inspiration can't wait until Monday. :)**

**I started writing and haven't stopped for the past half hour... yeah...**

**Here is the next chapter I guess :S**

**And, just in case of confusion I shall still be updating on Monday (hopefully)**

**I finished my exams on Wednesday, but they're still going on in my uni so I have all next week off.**

**Result hi-5! :D**

**And so hopefully I will be writing loads and loads for this, may start something else, may not, i've already given myself loads of to-do's for next week, one of which is to completely re-jig my ipod. Which is a much bigger job than I had first anticipated but I was excited :/**

**So, yeah... here's the next chapter, kind of emotional like I promised, at least in my opinion, but this wasn't what I had in mind for this chapter, what I was going to write for this will be what I write in the next one, so this is the build up emotion to the... emotion apocalypse to come... yeah... plus it's much longer than the last one. :D**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think, it means the world to me :)**

Sophie remembered the first time she met Sian, almost 4 years ago now.

She had been waiting at the bus stop, it was the first day and she was kind of nervous. Hard to believe I know. She had her headphones in, she always found that music calmed her, and still does to this day. And all of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, only to see the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The gorgeous blonde smiled at her and asked her if she knew what time the bus was at. Sophie realised she had been staring at the gorgeous girl in front of her, and quickly snapped herself out of her love struck trance, of course she didn't know it was love then, she was only 14. "Eh, I... I think it's at 8.20" Sophie mumbled. Sian smiled at her before thanking her and sitting down at the bus stop. Sophie realised she was alone, and she thought now would be as good a time as many to make some friends.

"Hey" She said as she sat down next to her.

"Oh, hey there" she flashed that brilliant smile again and Sophie couldn't help but think how fantastic she was, and she didn't even know her.

"So, you going to Weatherfield high too?"

"Yeah, it's my first day… how about you?" Sophie beamed internally at her answer. They were in the same year. _Internal backflip180 spin yeeeeeeah._

"Yeah, same…" She trailed, smiling again.

"I'm Sophie by the way."

"Sian"

-XXXX-

The girls had spent all day together, they had all the same classes and they had talked every spare second they had together. Once they had gotten off the bus, Sophie collapsed onto the bench at the bus stop.

"Why is every first day back to school exhausting?" Sophie whined as she leant her head back against the glass.

"I know, probably because we screw up our sleeping patterns over the summer and end up getting up when we should be going to bed and going to bed when we should be getting up" Sian laughed.

"What kind of crazy summers do you have?" Sophie exclaimed, both of them laughing together.

"I better get home, you know parents…" Sophie said, although she really did not want to leave. "See you tomorrow?" Sophie said hopeful.

"Yeah, great, I'll see you tomorrow" Sian beamed at her and with that, she watched her turn and head home.

_She is amazing._

-XXXX-

For Sophie, the week had gone by in a blur of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

It was one of the best of her life, she couldn't remember having so much fun before. She never thought she would say this, but she wasn't looking forward to the weekend, a whole two days without seeing Sian. Sophie was looking out the window as the bus pulled in at Coronation Street an she sighed as she got out of her seat and followed Sian off the bus.

"You've been quiet, you okay?" Sian asked with concern. How sweet was she.

"Oh, eh yeah… just tired I guess" Sophie smiled weakly, this was going to be a long weekend.

Both girls were quiet for a moment before Sophie broke the silence.

"So… I should…" She said as she pointed toward her house.

"Oh, yeah… sure…"

"I'll see you Monday." Sophie smiled at her before turning to walk away.

"Oh… okay…. Em, Soph?"

No one had ever called her Soph before. She smiled at how Sian had used it and turned around to face her.

"Would you maybe wanna do something tomorrow? Like, cinema or something? It's just I have nothing to do and I'd much rather spend my evening with you…" Sian blushed, she was so adorable. "I mean, ya know, 'cause it'd be really boring and all sitting at home, if you wanna, you don't have to like if you have something else to do it's fine…"

Sophie smiled at how embarrassed she was. "That sounds great, I'd love to"

Sian had been staring at her feet, and she looked up, beaming. "Okay, well great... oh, here's my number, text me and we'll sort it out later yeah?" She said as she typed her number into Sophie's phone.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later then." Sophie said excitedly.

"Great! See you!" Sian said, sounding much happier than she had a few minutes previous.

Sophie turned and began walking home, smiling thinking at how cute this girl was, and how easily she could make Sophie smile.

-XXXX-

That was only the beginning of all the things she made Sophie feel over the course of their friendship. The times they sat at the bus stop just giggling and telling each other stories and gossip, how they had gotten matching henna tattoos, how they would snuggle up together in her bed when they had sleepovers, how Sian would always tell her to try on the new clothes they had bought on their many shopping trips, how Sian had been there for her when she found out her mum had cancer, and how when her relationship with Ryan ended, Sophie was the only person Sian wanted to see or talk to. They had cried for hours to each other and shed tonnes of tears together. Sian was the first thing Sophie thought of when she woke up, and the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep, and her dreams were filled with thoughts of the most amazing girl she has ever met, the only person on earth that could make her feel so comfortable, and yet at the same time make her so nervous. Sophie didn't know much, but she knew that as long as she had Sian in her life, things would be okay, because she was the only thing that mattered to her.

And now, she's found out that Sian may perhaps feel the same way about her, and she's just gone and messed it up like she does everything else, and all she can do is sit there and think about it, completely in a daze.

Sophie had waited for this day for as long as she could remember and now that it was here, all she could do was sit on her bed like a complete moron, and think about how bad she had messed up.

_No._

_I won't do this. _

_I'm going to do what I always do._

_I'm not going to just sit here._

_I'm not going to feel sorry for myself._

_And I am certainly not gonna let the girl of my dreams tell me she feels the same and then run away from me because I'm a twat._

_You listen to me Sophie Webster. Sian is all you've ever wanted, all you ever could want and all you EVER think about. Trust me, I should know, I'm your brain._

_If there is even the slightest chance that she feels the same, well damn it you are gonna go and find out!_

_So get up, get moving and go get your girl!_

"YES!" Sophie screamed as she jumped up, grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, next chapter just like I promised!**

**I noticed that the last few reviews have been about how it's painful what they're doing to each other.**

**And it really is, I guess it just shows how much of myself I actually put into my writing.**

**Obviously, this exact situation never happened to me but I've been through the whole falling for your best friend thing.**

**It was hard. REALLY hard.**

**Which is probably why this story-line meant so much to me, and why it hurt so much finding out Sacha was leaving :(**

**But anyway, I hope this was emotional enough for you guys, I hope I did it justice, I know sometimes when I start reading a story I get an idea of what happens and when it doesn't go like that i'm slightly disappointed, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint TOO much.**

**As always, please review I love your feedback, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (and sometimes makes me blush)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**P.S: In case I happen to be writing about when they were in school again, I'd just like to say i'm sorry if I get it completely wrong, i'm Irish and the Irish and British schooling systems are completely different. I have very little knowledge of them so I apologize if you're British and i'm way off the mark!**

Sophie ran out onto the street and began frantically looking all around for that one person she couldn't live without.

She was scanning her brain as quickly as possible to figure out where Sian might be headed.

And she knew almost immediately.

Sophie darted around the corner, and sure enough who was sitting on the bench at the bus stop, reading what people had written on it, only Sian.

Sophie slowly made her way over and sat down on the bench beside her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sophie was waiting for Sian to start yelling at her and telling her what a bad friend she was, and in truth she knew she deserved it, but nothing. It was as if Sian hadn't even seen her sit down, she was concentrating on a particular piece of writing.

"You remember the day we wrote this?" Sian said, finally speaking.

Sophie looked at the blonde sitting beside her, trying to figure out whether she was angry or not. She wasn't. All Sophie could see was pain in her eyes.

"I remember. It was the same day you and Ryan broke up. We had had a fight before it, when you thought I made a pass at him. And after you found out the truth, you came to me straight away. I took you here, and we wrote it, and signed it. If I remember right, you wanted to sign it in blood" Sophie laughed a little and noticed she had gotten a small smile from her best friend, before she looked at what was written on the bench.

"Forever" She said back to herself.

"Yeah… Forever" Sian sighed, before looking up at Sophie, tears forming in her eyes.

"Look Soph… I love you. I'm in love with you. Why do you think I'm always snuggling into you? And touching you constantly? I think I've loved you since the first day we met, and I haven't told you because I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same and I'd lose you, because regardless of how I feel, you mean the world to me and I couldn't live without you, as a friend or more. I didn't want this to happen, but I couldn't pretend anymore. I couldn't pretend that every time you hugged me goodbye, I hoped you wouldn't let go, I hoped you would tell me to stay. And all the times that you cried, I wanted to hold you and tell you everything would be okay, and that I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. I've completely ruined this, and I understand if you don't want to see me right now. But, I just hope that one day, you can forgive me… and we can be friends again."

Sian got up off the bench; tears free flowing down her beautiful cheeks, turned around and began walking home.

Sophie could feel the emotion building up inside her, and waited for the tears to fall. But nothing came out. She didn't recognise this feeling, it was almost… confident. She felt an urgency, and she looked up in the direction the blonde had taken.

_Don't let her go._

"… I won't."

Sophie didn't know what had come over her, but before she knew what she was doing, she had gotten up off the bench and began running after the love of her life. She seen her, and she was almost at her house. Sophie knew she wouldn't get to her before she got back to her house.

"Sian!" She yelled breathlessly.

The blonde didn't turn around.

"Sian! Wait! Please! I…." Sophie stopped out of breath, and looked up, she was about to open her door.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She yelled with everything in her, before falling to the ground exhausted.

Sophie sat on the curb, eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

"… You what?" she heard a familiar voice. Her voice. She heard me.

I looked up, into those dazzling blue eyes. Their usual sparkle hadn't been in her eyes at the bus stop, but now it was back, her eyes looked hopeful. I couldn't get a sentence out as I could hardly breathe. Sian sat down beside me and waited.

"I… I love you" I said finally, as I took Sian's hand in mine and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for being hot and cold all the time, for being honest with you one minute and then ignoring you the next. It's just… I've loved you since the first moment I met you too. At the bus stop, when you asked me the time for the bus, and I saw you for the first time… you took my breath away. And ever since then, you take my breath away everyday… Look at me now for god's sake, I fell over from a lack of breath!"

She giggled as she played with my fingers. God, I love her.

"But seriously, all those times that I pulled away, was only because I was scared. Scared you would figure out how I felt. I was scared of losing you, because you're my everything. You're always on my mind, not a day goes by that I don't think about you, or think about us. You're beautiful in every way and I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you. You're it for me Sian."

I gave her hand a squeeze and looked at her, tears falling from her eyes again. But they were happy tears this time. I put my hand on her cheek, and gently wiped them away with my thumb before smiling at her.

"I love you more than words can say." I said honestly, looking straight into her eyes. To show her how much it was true. We took each other in for a moment, before Sian leant in and whispered "I love you too". With that, I leant in the rest of the way, and captured her lips with mine.

It was everything I dreamed of. Her lips were so soft, so perfect. The kiss was slow at first, we were just exploring each other, but it soon grew in demand as we needed to get out all of our pent up frustration, and show the other how much it meant to us.

She pulled away, and I whimpered a little at the loss of contact. She smiled widely.

"You realise we're sitting on a curb outside my house don't you?" she said laughing slightly.

"So?" I said bluntly.

"SOOOO, we're on display for the whole world to see…" she leant in again, this time to whisper something in my ear. "And… as much as I want to rip your clothes off right here, I don't think it would be a good idea… Mrs. Goodwin has a testy heart, y'know" she winked at me as she pulled away.

_She wants to rip your clothes off…_

_That can be arranged…_

"Well…." I said placing my lips dangerously close to hers "… My heart wouldn't be too calm either if you started taking my clothes off…"

I pressed my lips to hers again. This kiss was a lot more passionate. The last was full of love, but this… this was pure lust and full of heat. I tangled my hands in her hair and tried to pull her more into me, I needed to be closer to her, this just wasn't close enough.

_You know, if you took her clothes off she would be A LOT closer to you…_

_Hmmm… she would, wouldn't she…_

_Jesus Sophie, mind out of the gutter, have some class._

…

_Oh, screw class, I wanna screw her._

This time it was me that pulled away. Albeit, reluctantly.

"Okay… okay… you're right we can't do this here… My place?" I said, a little nervously.

She looked up at me, a glint in her eye. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the curb, and we walked… _Okay, ran…_ back to my empty house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo angel faces! *see JennaMarbles videos* :D**

**Like I said, I probably gave myself too much 'to-do' this week, although it is partly not my fault as I had this ready to upload on Thursday evening but the site wouldn't let me for some odd reason :/ so here I am, it's 12:00am (just been in work for the past 9 hours might I add) and I am on here uploading this for you guys.**

**Hope you appreciate it! :(**

**Nah, I'm totally kidding, I just wanted to get it up as soon as I possibly could. :)**

**For those of you who are disappointed with this (the those of you that are big fiction-sex-addicts like me ;) )... Well... What can I say...**

** I can say is too bad, i'm just a big huge tease. :P**

**And unfortunately you'll just have to bare with it XD**

**This will be one of my shorter rambles,**

**So i'll let you get down to reading now, and as always reviews are very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy!**

**Hope to be seeing you all again soon! :)**

"Come on, quickly!" I giggled as I pulled Sian toward my house.

"Jesus, you were collapsing few minutes ago, what happened to that Sophie?" Sian said as she stopped, breathing heavily.

"Well, that Sophie hadn't kissed you yet. Whereas, this Sophie wants to get you into her bed as quickly as possible." Sian looked at me, lust in her eyes as I smirked at her. She stood up and walked over to me, stopping just inches away.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She placed a finger on my neck, and slowly ran it down my mid-rift, stopping when her finger hit the top of my jeans.

I grabbed her hand once again and pulled her with me.

It seemed like forever before we finally reached my house. We looked at each other before we went inside, she smiled shyly at me. She is too cute. I opened the door and let her go through before I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

Before I even shut it, she slammed me against it, and crashed her lips against mine roughly. She used her tongue to open my mouth and slipped her own in, massaging mine with it. I moved my hands to her waist as I pulled her right up against me, and she tangled her hands in my hair. We were grabbing at each other as quick as possible, we needed each other badly. She moved her hands from my hair, down my back slowly and around to the front of my thighs. She ran her hands up slowly, teasing me, causing a low moan to escape my lips.

_Why the hell did we wait this long to do this?_

Sian moved her hand upwards and inwards, until she reached the button on my jeans, she opened it slowly and began to unzip my jeans before she…

"Sophie? Is that you love?" the voice came from the kitchen.

_Mum._

_Shit._

"Shit!" Sian whispered as she quickly zipped up my jeans and closed the button.

_Oh, of course… She couldn't go that quickly when she was UNZIPPING them, could she? Jeez…_

"Eh, yeah it's me… You're home a bit early aren't you mum?"

I grabbed Sian and pulled her into the living room.

"Yeah, everything was done at the factory so… oh, hi Sian, I didn't know you were still here love?" Sally asked, surprised.

"Hi Sally, em yeah I guess I am…" Sian said, unsure what to say.

"No worries, are you staying for dinner?" She said as she smiled.

Sian looked at me, almost blushing.

_How is it that she's so shy when my mum asks her if she wants dinner, but when she's about to put her hand down my pants she's the cockiest person in the world? She will always baffle me._

"… Do you want to stay? It's ONLY going to be dinner…" I asked, you could hear the double meaning from my voice straight away… _subtle Sophie_.

"Of course, I'd love to have dinner…" She trailed smiling at me, before she looked back to my mum "Thank you Sally"

"Don't be silly, love, you know you're always welcome." Mum smiled, before turning around to put some potatoes on.

I looked at Sian and raised my eyebrows signalling for her to follow me.

"Mum, we're just going upstairs okay?"

"Okay, I'll call you when dinners ready"

Sian and I went into my room, and she collapsed down on my bed, her shirt riding up slightly on her stomach.

_Is she trying to kill me?_

I realised I was staring at her so I turned away.

"… That was WAY too close" I said eventually.

"I know… I full on thought your mum was gonna come out and find us there." She laughed.

"Sian! This isn't funny!" I said as I sat down beside her on my bed.

"Awh, babe I'm just kidding" She sat up and kissed me softly. She moved her hands to the back of my neck and pulled me to her, kissing me again, harder this time. The kiss got heated, fast, and before I knew what was happening, Sian had climbed on top of me. I was sitting on the bed and she was on my lap, her legs either side of me. Her chest was heaving and she couldn't catch her breath, I heard her groaning as our kiss kept growing in passion, my hands exploring her body. She pulled away for breath, and I came to my senses.

"Wait, Sian… We can't… My mum…" I protested, rather unconvincingly as she began placing kisses down my neck.

"Sian…" I moaned. I felt her lips curve into a smile as she heard me moan her name. I wanted her so badly, but I couldn't help this bad feeling inside me, telling us to stop. I put my hands on her face and moved her so she was level with me.

"We can't, not now" I said as I moved out from under her, standing up and turning to face her.

One second later, my mum came in.

"Girls, do you want chicken or pork chops?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Em, chicken please, thanks mum" I said, somehow with a straight face. Albeit a very flushed face.

"Are you alright love? Your face is quite red, are you coming down with something?"

I looked at Sian, who was holding her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine mum, probably just from being outside and then coming into the house."

"Oh… Okay then, dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes." She said as she walked out and closed the door.

Sian came over to me and put her arms around my waist. She placed a kiss on my cheek and hugged me. She whispered in my ear.

"Okay… So, maybe you're right." She admitted.

_You think?_

-XXXX-

"That was delicious, thank you Sally." Sian said smiling, how polite.

"Yeah that was great thanks mum"

"Oh it's no trouble." She said as she began clearing the plates.

"I'm meeting Gail in a little while for a drink so I won't be back until later tonight."

"Oh, mum we can clear these up, you head over there now" I offered, feeling very helpful might I add.

"Oh, great thanks love. I'll see you later." She said as she opened the door.

"Oh, and Sian, you're welcome to stay again tonight if you want, the weather looks pretty bad for tonight so you're best off staying here"

"Okay, thanks, see you later" We heard my mum shut the door, and Sian came over to the table to help me clear up. She bumped my hip with hers when she set the plates down beside the sink. She pulled my hair off my neck and to the side, she slid her hands down to my waist and started to kiss the back of my neck. Before she could distract me, yet AGAIN, I stopped her and turned to face her

"Help me do the dishes will you and stop trying to get in my pants!" I said as I winked at her.

"Pfft... suit yourself." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

-XXXX-

We finished the dishes and put them away and we settled ourselves on the couch, and Sian asked if I wanted to watch a movie in my room.

_Does she think I can't see right through that? Okay, I'll play along._

"Nah, it's warmer down here"

"But, someone could walk in on us down here?" She said, whining slightly.

"Walk in on us watching a movie? What's so bad about that?" I said, raising my eyebrows innocently.

"Soph… come on…"

"I've been thinking... Us coming back to the house to, well, y'know… And then my mum being here… Maybe it's a sign? I mean the house was empty ALL day, and then the MINUTE we want some privacy my mum gets home? And earlier than usual? Maybe something is telling us not to do this?"

That sounded kind of scary.

_A force telling us not to have sex? Nice job, Sophie._

"So, what? You don't want to be with me?" Sian asked, slightly offended.

"What? NO! I want to be with you, I want that more than anything. We belong together and we should be together, I just don't think we should _**BE**_ together, like that. Not just yet anyway."

"Oh… You mean… Oh." Sian said, embarrassed she didn't understand me the first time.

"Hey… Come here" I moved over on the couch so that I can cuddle her.

"I meant what I said. I love you, more than anything. I just, I don't want to rush into anything. This is totally new, for both of us, and we should take our time." I held her close to me and kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Yeah… You're right, we should take this slow." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too." She placed a light kiss on my lips, before resting her head on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Evening all.**

**Been a long time since I saw you guys last. ****Almost 3 weeks.**

**Jesus. O_O**

**I really didn't mean for this update to take so long, but a long string of events occurred and I just got caught up in it.**

**First I was sick, then I was told I had a presentation to do and with work and all m other stuff for Uni, I just had a pile of things to do.**

**But, tomorrow is presentation day, so that'll be out of the way at least.**

**And, I guess you now have a romantic fiction chapter to read on Valentine's Day.**

**Personally, I think I had the worst day of my life today.**

**Every single thing that could have gone wrong for me, did.**

**I somehow managed to get this finished though.**

**I was planning on making this 2 chapters, for suspense and all that jazz, but when I eventually got around to writing the end of the first update, it had been so long since my last one. So, I decided to put them together, not really sure if it works, probably would have been better split up, but since you guys have been so patient waiting for this, I thought i'd be nice for once, and put them into one extra long chapter.**

**It is seriously long. Like, 5000 freaking words, it's crazy.**

**The time skip, simply because I wanted to write this, but couldn't wait.**

**Please, please, please enjoy this, because if you don't well, all my hard work spent finishing this as quickly but as best as possible, will have all been for nothing.**

**As always, please review, let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, i'd love to hear them, i'm always open to suggestions.**

**Oh, and if you liked the time keeping and POV changes, why not let me know? I just thought i'd try it out, since it went well with my idea for this chapter!**

**Next update... Fingers crossed for soon?**

**But, for now... Adios muchachos!**

**4 months later.**

"Sian?" I said nudging her slightly.

"…mmhmhmhmpppm" I didn't know what that meant, but clearly, she was still half asleep.

"Wake up babe!" I said excitedly.

"Whaaa? Waaaa's goooin on?" She turned around and rubbed her eyes before looking up at me, her big blue eyes slightly glistening from the irritation. I could get caught up in those eyes forever.

"Do you know what today is?" I said, smiling widely.

"… Obviously I know what today is Sophie, what do you take me for?" She said raising her eyebrows at me in annoyance, before getting a confused look on her face.

"Wait… What's today?"

I can't believe she doesn't know what day it is!

Clearly my frustration was written all over my face because Sian burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I said in a serious slightly aggressive tone.

"I was just kidding Soph, how could I forget what today is? After all, you have been repeating it every day, five times a day, for the past two weeks."

I frowned at her. I know I could be a bit over the top when I got excited about things, especially silly things, like today for example. But she didn't have to laugh at me EVERY time I went a little crazy-bag-lady on her.

"Awh baby you'll get frown lines doing that. Where did aggressive Sophie go, she was here just a minute ago…" She trailed as she moved closer to me, her lips pressing mine lightly, "I like it when forceful Sophie comes out… she makes me really, really hor…" I put my finger to her lips before she could finish her sentence, and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"And you know I like it when naughty Sian comes out… but I'm already excited about today, and if you start making me think naughty thoughts, I'm not gonna be able to control myself"

"… Well, that's the plan." She whispered back as she kissed my jaw, moving down to my neck and back up to my ear slowly. I ran my hands up her sides and under her vest top slightly, moving it up slowly, and as I was about to take it off I jumped up quickly and ran out of the room.

"You're such a tease!" I heard Sian yelling after me.

_I hope mum didn't hear that._

-XXXX-

"So, what are we doing tonight then?" Sian asked as she pulled a t shirt on, she always waited until we were both out of the shower to get dressed, which was both good and bad. Good because she's beautiful and I love admiring her body. Bad because she knows it and uses it against me to try and coax me into bed. It kind of seems as if she's trying to pressure me but she's not, she's just flirting and well, being a big tease.

"It's a surprise." I said smiling at her.

"… Did you plan something?" She asked sounding genuinely surprised that I would do that.

"Yeah… I thought you would have figured as much considering I've been talking about today every day, five times a day, for the past two weeks." I said as I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked cheekily, quite proud of myself for using her words against her so wittily.

"Ha. Ha. HA. You're hilarious" She said coming over and playfully shoving me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace, holding her close to me.

"I'm so glad I'll be going into the New Year with you by my side" I whispered so quietly but we were so close I was sure she would hear me.

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked at me and smiled, before giving me a gentle but loving kiss. "I love you." She leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

-XXXX-

"Sian? Are you ready to go?" I said, pacing downstairs waiting.

"I'll be down in a minute; I'm just getting my bag!" She said.

"Well, you'd better hurry or we'll miss the bus!" I said looking out the living room window, trying to see if it had come yet.

"Well, it's a good job I'm ready then isn't it" she said, her voice coming from right behind me. I turned to look at her.

She was stunning. I slowly looked her up and down, taking in every inch of her as I studied every beautiful detail. She was wearing a short strapless dress, it was dark red and had a piece of black ribbon tied in a bow to the side, although it was a short gown it was so elegant, with the addition of being able to see her toned legs.

"Soph? You're drooling" She said with a small smile tugging at her lips. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at her.

"Sorry… you just... you look so beautiful." I said moving closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Thanks, but… I thought we were going to be late?" I couldn't help but stare at her luscious lips and breasts. My mind was officially in the gutter.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh… fuu… sugar puffs! We gotta go, quickly!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, before yelling to my mum that we were leaving.

Luckily, we just caught the bus in time and chose a seat near the back.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"No way, I already told you, it's a surprise."

"But I hate not knowing things! How far away is it?"

"Not too far, just a little bit longer on here and then you'll see."

We sat on the bus for another few minutes before we got off and headed down King Street.

"Soph where are we go….." Sian stopped talking as she seen where we had stopped.

"San Rocco?" she said, beaming in excitement.

"Yep, San Rocco."

"But how? How did you know?"

"That it's your favourite restaurant? You told me a few years ago. I was saying something about how I loved Italian food, and you got excited and raved about this place for a good five minutes before telling me that you would take me there some day and show me, well now's your chance." I said smiling and taking her hand.

"I… I can't believe you remembered that…" she took my hand, her eyes watering as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on, let's go." We entered together and the smell hit us almost immediately, it was fantastic, a mix of herbs along with fresh bread being baked in the oven.

"Hi, table for 2 for Webster."

"Right this way." The waiter smiled and showed us to our seats.

"Here are some menus, I'll give you a few minutes to decide but would you like to order some drinks in the meantime?"

"That would be great; we'll get a bottle of wine."

"Okay which would you like?"

"We'll take your finest white, please" I said confidently, I wasn't much of a wine drinker but I tried my best to sound like I knew what the bloody hell I was talking about.

"A whole bottle of wine?" Sian said, laughing slightly.

"Well, I'm going all out, this is a special occasion." I said, smiling at her.

"Okay, here we are" Said the waiter as he placed the bottle and two glasses on the table. "Okay, my name is John just take your time and call if you need anything" He left and went about clearing plates off the tables next to ours.

"He's really friendly" I said.

"Yeah, everyone here is. I've never seen him before, he must be new. I really love this place. Thank you so much Soph." She said honestly, reaching over and taking my hand.

"For what silly? All I did was make a reservation." I said, entwining our fingers.

"Thank you for remembering. Thank you for being so thoughtful. And thanks for just being you." She leaned over and gave me a long kiss, before sitting down in her seat.

"Sorry to interrupt…" We heard the voice of our waiter who was smiling kindly at us.

"Oh, sorry…"

"No need to apologise, it's so nice to see a couple who look really in love. Makes you feel like you shouldn't give up hope. Anyway, have you decided what you would like?"

"Yeah, I'll have the spaghetti arrabiata."

"I'll have the pasta carbonara, please"

"Okay great choices, that'll be about 20 minutes."

"Great, thank you."

-XXXX-

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Sian stated, as we tucked into our dessert.

"What?" I asked.

I heard a loud noise coming from my bag, so I pulled out my phone to see my sister Rosie's name pop up on the screen.

"Who is it?"

"Just Rosie, doesn't matter." _She knows I'm on a date; she can be dead thick sometimes…_ "Sorry babe, what were you saying?"

"Just that it's crazy how much things can change in a year. This time last year, we were still in school, I was still with Ryan, and me and you… well…"

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Do you miss him?"

"I used to… not so much since I fell in love with you, but sometimes I still do, we were together for a long time, you know? He was a big part of my life, so I guess it's only natural to miss him. It doesn't matter anyway, though. He left me, he knew I loved him and he left anyway, he obviously didn't care about us. He never even took me into consideration when he decided to leave."

"You know what?" I said, taking both of her hands.

"…What?"

"It's 9pm."

"That's nice? There's a clock right behind your head Soph, I know what time it is." She said giggling.

"No, I mean, it's 9pm. Which means that, in 3 hours, it'll be the New Year, and you know what that means don't you?"

"… Em, it means you can't make the stupid joke 'see you next year' for another 12 months?"

"Well… yes, that too. But, it means that when that clock hits 12, all that's important is what you make of the New Year. The last one is in the past, the only thing that matters at that moment, is that you're with people that you love, and that you make sure you make the upcoming year the best you possibly can."

"As long as I'm with you, nothing can make this year bad. I love you so much Soph, nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too. Now let's finish this, we have a bus to catch."

-XXXX-

_10: 15 pm_

"Where are you taking me now?" Sian asked as I began walking in the opposite direction to my house.

"You'll see." I said grinning at her.

"No fair! I don't like not knowing things." Sian whined.

A few minutes later, we reached our destination.

"My house? That's the big secret? Not to sound ungrateful or anything Soph, but that's a bit of a let-down considering what the first surprise was." Sian said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I guess I just didn't want the end of the night to be memorable. Now, get your keys out, I can't walk through glass you know." I said sarcastically, trying to hold in my laughter. Sian just rolled her eyes at me before unlocking the door and opening it. She put her hand against the wall searching for the light switch, and as she found it and flicked it on, the whole street jumped up and shouted "surprise!"

"What was that about your house being a 'let-down'?" I said, grinning cheekily at her.

"Come here you!" Sian squeaked, before pulling me into a tight embrace, letting go reluctantly when she remembered the entire street was in the same room.

"I can't believe this, what is this for?" Sian asked, still shocked by what was happening.

"It's a New Year's party. Every year, everyone just goes to the pub and drinks too much, and someone ends up locking themselves in the toilet. It's always messy and this year, I thought that it would be nice if we had a party, so I asked your dad if he wouldn't mind us having it here, as sort of a surprise for you and stuff. I told everyone from school and stuff and your dad kind of sorted out the rest, like the adults, and old friends from Southport."

"Oh my god, this is amazing Soph, thank you so much." Sian pulled me in for another quick hug before I felt someone tugging my arm.

"Sophie, I need to talk to you, like RIGHT now babe, it's a total emergency." Rosie said, her forehead scrunched up so I knew something was bothering her.

"Sian, I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be here" She said, smiling her brilliant smile at me.

Rosie yanked me by my arm to a corner in the room.

"Jesus Rosie, what's your problem?" I asked noticing a red mark on my arm where her death grip was.

"Why the hell didn't you answer your phone? I was trying to call you for like an hour!" She said, clearly quite stressed.

"Because I was having a nice dinner with my girl… My best friend!" I said, trying not to make my mistake obvious, although I wasn't too worried since Rosie never notices anything other than her make-up.

"Did you just call Sian your girlfriend?" Rosie said her mouth wide open in shock.

"What? No! I… I just… what I meant was…" I couldn't control my stuttering and I knew I was busted.

"Since when are you gay! Wait! I need to focus here! I need to tell you something right now because you wouldn't answer your phone, and now I know you and Sian are together, this concerns you even more."

"Okay… What is it?"

"I don't know how it happened, it shouldn't even be possible, and since when does the army ever come back to England? They never do, right? I mean, I know I don't know a whole lot about them, but I'm pretty sure…"

"Rosie! What are you going on about?" I yelled, getting very frustrated with my moronic sister.

"… It's Ryan. He's back." She said, quietly this time, it was like it wasn't even her saying it.

"… What?" I said, falling back on the couch that was behind me.

"… Where? Where is he? I need to see Sian. Now." I didn't know what was spurring me on, or how I was even walking since I couldn't feel my legs.

"Hang on! Sophie! Wait, please!" Rosie yelled, but I ignored her. I needed to see Sian. I needed to tell her. I walked over to where she was in the middle of the living room as quickly as I could, and gently put my hand on her shoulder. At least, I hoped it was gently, but since I could feel my legs, I was in no position to judge weights right now.

"Sian, I need to talk to you, it's about…" just then, I looked up and saw my worst nightmare. It was him.

_Helmet head. _

"Soph? What is it?" She said as she turned around to see what I was staring at.

"Oh my god…" She said, more emotionally than I could have ever imagined.

"Hi Sian" he said as he smiled at her.

_Oh Sophie my dear, you are screwed._

-XXXX-

_11:21p.m_

_So that makes it… one hour and one minute since Sian had first noticed Ryan, and all I can do is sit here and stare at them. How could this have happened? Why was he even here? Is he staying? Oh my god, did he come back for her? She's gonna leave me._

After finishing my… I can't even remember how many vodkas I'd had, but I was pretty sure I was far beyond sober, I decided I needed to go and get her. Rosie who was sitting beside me, had noticed and quickly grabbed my arm

"Soph, you can't go over there!" she said in my ear.

"She's my girlfriend I can do whatever I want to do when it comes to her!" I said, yelling at her and walking towards Sian and Ryan.

_They're holding hands. Great._

"Sian… I need to talk to you for a second." I slurred, trying my best to hold myself up straight. I looked at Ryan; he wasn't looking me in the eye. Well, he was currently stealing my girlfriend, so I can't say I blame him.

"Soph, I'm kind of in the middle of something here… can it wait until tomorrow?"

_Oh hell no._

"Tomorrow? So what, you don't plan on talking to me at all for the rest of the entire night? I don't get to spend the last hour of this year with you?" I said, the irritation in my voice becoming more prominent as every word spat through my lips.

"Soph, I'm talking to Ryan, this is important, I need some time with him, okay?" She was speaking calmly, and I wasn't sure if it was for Ryan's sake or mine.

"No, Sian. It's not okay. I know you love each other, and I know it's been a long time since you've seen each other, but that doesn't give you the right to blow me off. I spent weeks planning this whole thing because you're my best friend, because I love you, and because I just want to make you happy. This night was really important to me, and you know for a minute earlier, I thought it was important to you to." It wasn't anger that was building up inside me. It was tears. I turned around and grabbed my stuff that was on the chair next to them. "Clearly, you have more important things in your life. He has always been it, and I always knew that, I don't know who I was trying to kid, thinking I could ever measure up to that. I know I'm not wanted, so I'll just get out of your way."

With that, I threw my coat on and ran out of her house as fast as I could.

-XXXX-

**Sian's POV**

_10:21pm_

"Ryan?" It couldn't be him. It's not possible.

"It's me alright." He said smiling.

"Well, are you gonna give me a hug or are you just gonna stand there?" He said, pulling me into a tight hug.

It really was him. I couldn't help but smile, and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I closed my eyes and took it all in, trying to convince myself it was real, and I opened my eyes just in time to see Sophie's face drop, heartbroken, as she walked away.

_10:40pm_

"I just can't believe you're here." I said, as we sat down on the two seater couch in my living room.

"Well, I've done a year. So now I'm allowed take a year out for myself, decided if it's still for me when I go back." He said, handing me a drink.

"Ryan… Why did you leave like that?" I looked straight at him.

"Because I knew what you would say. I knew you would tell me that you would come with me, wherever I went and for however long I needed to stay there."

"Yeah… I probably would have."

"Exactly, and that's not fair. You were still in school, and it was something that I just needed to do. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I had let you come with me, it wasn't an easy decision to make, but I had to do it for me, and that's the same reason I never said goodbye, because you had to finish school and live your life for you, if I had stayed to say goodbye, either I wouldn't have left, or I would have taken you with me. I know it wasn't the right thing to do, and I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I don't regret it. Because, now you're in college and really happy, and I didn't take that away from you."

"How do you know I'm happy?"

"Because I know you Sian. There's something different about you."

"No there isn't, I'm still the same Sian you knew a year ago."

"No, I don't mean _you've_ changed, I just mean, something has changed that's making you this happy."

"Yeah…" I said smiling. But it wasn't him I was smiling at, it was Sophie. She was the one that was making me this happy, and now she's sitting over there, by herself, looking so hurt, because of me. "I guess I am."

_11:20pm_

"Sian, I know I've been gone for a while… and I know your life is different… but… I still love you."

"Ryan… you're so sweet, but I…"

"But…"

"But… I'm seeing someone else. After everything they've done for me and gone through for me, I owe everything to them," I looked over at Sophie, "and I love her." It slipped out before I even realised what I had said.

"Did you just say 'her'?" Ryan asked, staring at me intently.

"… Yes, I did. I'm in love with a girl. I'm in love with Sophie." Saying that out loud immediately brought a smile to my face.

"I… I just…"

"Ryan, I love you too. You are such an important part of my life, and I don't know what I would do without you… but, Sophie is the only one for me, and she's the most important thing in my life."

"I'm happy for you Sian… you deserve to be happy. I wish it was with me, but it's my own fault for leaving you." He said, looking down, disappointment written all over his face.

"Ryan…" I said as I took his hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze, as I smiled at him.

"Sian… I need to talk to you for a second." Sophie slurred, clearly after drinking too much. She looked at Ryan, who couldn't bring himself to look at her. Well, he had just found out that she was my girlfriend; I can't say I blame him.

"Soph, I'm kind of in the middle of something here… can it wait until tomorrow?" I said, not wanting to leave Ryan after dropping a bombshell like that.

"Tomorrow? So what, you don't plan on talking to me at all for the rest of the entire night? I don't get to spend the last hour of this year with you?" She spat, and I could hear the anger boiling up in her voice as it grew louder.

"Soph, I'm talking to Ryan, this is important, I need some time with him, okay?" I said calmly, I didn't want to start a fight with her; usually talking to her like this keeps her calm and rational.

"No, Sian. It's not okay. I know you love each other, and I know it's been a long time since you've seen each other, but that doesn't give you the right to blow me off. I spent weeks planning this whole thing because you're my best friend, because I love you, and because I just want to make you happy. This night was really important to me, and you know for a minute earlier, I thought it was important to you to." It wasn't anger that was building up inside me. It was tears. I turned around and grabbed my stuff that was on the chair next to them. "Clearly, you have more important things in your life. He has always been it, and I always knew that, I don't know who I was trying to kid, thinking I could ever measure up to that. I know I'm not wanted, so I'll just get out of your way."

With that, she threw her coat on and ran out my front door.

-XXXX-

**Sophie's POV**

_11:33pm_

I ran through my front door. I couldn't stop crying.

_She chose him. I spilled my heart out to her and she still chose him._

I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut, although it was pointless, since my whole family were still at the party.

By now I was completely sober. Being dumped will do that to you I guess. I can't believe I lost her. We had only just gotten started, and I ruined it. I heard my phone chime.

_Bit early for New Year's messages dumb ass._

It wasn't a New Year's message.

It was from Sian.

_**Where are you? **_

_**We need to talk. **_

_**Please come back. **_

_**Sian. X**_

_Yeah right…_

My phone chimed again.

_**Sophie.**_

_**Please.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Sian. X **_

"I love you too."

_Come on Sophie, you two have been through too much to just give up._

_Fight for her._

-XXXX-

**Sian's POV**

_11:45pm_

"Where are you Sophie? Look, I know what you saw but it's not what you think, please, I need to talk to you. Call me back." I said, leaving her yet another message on her voicemail. I had ran up and down Coronation Street twice already and no sign of her, no sign in the Rovers, no sign in the chippy, and no sign in her house.

I sat down on the ledge outside Dev's shop.

_I'm gonna be alone on New Year's, great._

_Where the hell are you Soph?_

**Sophie's POV**

_11:52pm_

"Rosie, where is Sian?" I said breathlessly, having ran from my house back to Sian's.

"She left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"When you stormed out, I heard her tell Ryan she was sorry. And then, she grabbed her coat and left."

"Sorry? For what? Did she say where she was going?"

"Well, he looked pretty upset so I'm guessing she told him that she was seeing you. Since all he kept saying earlier was that he was so excited to see her and tell her he was back, and that he loves her. She didn't say, but I'm guessing she left to go find you."

"I need to find her." I said looking around.

"Wait… what time is it?"

"Eh, it's like 5 to?"

"Oh my god! I have to go!"

And for the second time that night I ran out of Sian's house.

**Sian's POV**

_11:58pm_

"Just 2 more minutes" I said to myself, taking a drink.

_Here's to another crappy year._

**Sophie's POV**

_11:59pm_

"Sian!" I yelled, desperately hoping for a reply. Although, the fireworks had begun to go so I doubted she would hear me.

I got back to my house, hoping she would be there.

But, No luck.

_No… I promised her._

I looked up, and saw her sitting outside the shop, and with everything left in me, I yelled out her name.

**Sian's POV**

I snapped my head up quickly, upon hearing my name being called out.

It was her.

"Sophie…" I whispered.

Everything began moving quickly, and before I knew it, I was running to her.

**Sophie's POV**

I can hear the faint sound of a countdown, coming from somewhere nearby, and I knew I had to make this count.

I see her running toward me, and I start running too.

_**3,**_

_Almost there._

_**2,**_

_So close,_

_**1.**_

The sky lights up in a rainbow of colours as our lips crashed together in a heated kiss and I tangle my hands in her hair as she puts her hands on my back and pulls me into her.

I need her, and she needs me too. This is real. This is forever.

I pull away reluctantly as I open my eyes slowly, trying to make this moment last.

"I love you so much" she whispers, and I feel my heart melt all over again, just like it did the first time she said those three words to me.

"I love you. I love you more than anything. I'm sorry for being stupid, I just, I need you and if I ever lost you I would die, I'm nothing without you, Sian." I said, holding onto her tightly.

"Ssssh… it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we're together. You're never gonna lose me babe, you're my all." She said as she rubbed her nose against mine.

"But… we are in the middle of the street again, so we should probably continue this in a less public place." She laughed.

"Okay…" it was a reluctant reply, but I knew she was right.

"Come one, let's go back to the party, everyone is probably wondering where we are."

"Or…" I said, seductively, lowering my hands on her back and pulling her against me.

"We could go back to my place…" I whispered in her ear, before placing light kisses along her jaw and moving down her neck. I hear her groan in my ear and tighten her grip on my hair as she pulled me into her.

"Sophie…" she moans as I move lower down her body, her moaning in my ear turning me on more and more as I kiss down her chest.

"Soph… wait…" she says as she pulls me up to look at her.

"We just made up, and I'm feeling this as much as you are… but I don't want us to do something we'll regret just because it was in the heat of the moment."

"… You're probably right… Okay, we should go back to the party… You might not be as tempting when I can distract myself with talking to other people." I said, before placing one last kiss on her lips.

"My hotness conquers all you know." She said grinning at me cheekily.

"Oh, believe me, I know…" I said while I lowered my hand on her back.

"We better hurry though; my will power is running out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Morning sexuals.**

**At this stage, you know the reasons why I haven't been updating, i'm snowed under with work for uni, I don't have the time and blah blah blah, etc.**

**I won't bore you with the details again, all I can do is say i'm doing my absolute best to keep on top of things and sort out my priorities and unfortunately, not by my own choice, this just isn't at the top of the list.**

**This one was meant to be longer but I decided that rather than keep you waiting probably another 2 weeks for this, it was best to just upload what I have done.**

**So here you are.**

**I felt bad last time for not giving you what you all so dearly wanted ;)**

**And I still haven't... but this is a teenie tiny taster for whats to come, because when I started writing this story I wasn't sure what to do, but I soon knew that I wasn't going to put a sex scene in it right at the start, I knew I wanted to make you all have to wait for it, and earn it.**

**Cause i'm a big tease like that ;)**

**So please enjoy this, in all honesty, pointless excuse for a chapter but, whatev's, I really have too much to do to think about this right this second :(**

**P.S: Please don't hold your breath for an update, because you may be waiting quite a while.**

**But with that said, I don't want you guys to give up on me yet! Please stay tuned, I'll love you forever! Well... when I get the time I will. :)**

**Later that night.**

I don't know how hard I hit my bed, but to be honest I didn't care, I was just glad the circumstances were different now than when I had hit it earlier.

I was completely exhausted. I lay there for a few minutes, just going over the night's events in my head. Frowning when I hit 10:30, but then smiling when I got to midnight. It was hard to believe it was just a few hours ago, and now, I'm back in my own house.

_Come on get up, you can't sleep in your dress._

I unzipped my dress and stepped out of it, leaving it on the floor to be dealt with tomorrow.

I pulled some shorts and a t shirt from my dresser drawer and pulled them on before collapsing on my bed once more, this time getting under the covers.

I closed my eyes and let out a long content sigh. Suddenly, I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside locker.

My heart quickly became full as I seen that the message was from Sian.

**Hey baby. Can't sleep, my thoughts are all of you. Whatcha doing? X **

_**Me either. Not much, just lying in bed. Wish you were here ;) X**_

**Now, now…What have I told you about being naughty? ;) X**

_I need to play this right… How should I say it…? Oh, screw it, let's do this. _

_**I can't help it, you make me so wet… X**_

I could feel my arousal hit me again, like it had earlier in the middle of the street.

Clearly, it hadn't gone away like I thought it had, it only hid itself away, bursting out at the most inopportune moment…: 3:30 am.

**Mmmm Soph… You're making me horny… I might just have to… X**

_**What? You might have to what? X**_

My mind and my heart began to race as I waited for her reply.

**I might have to touch myself… Since you can't touch me… X**

_Oh god… she is definitely up for this… okay I can do this, just relax…_

Slowly, I moved my hand down my chest to my abdomen before stopping at the waistband of my shorts.

_**Close your eyes… And slip your hand into your panties… Pretend it's me. X**_

**Okay… I'm really wet, Soph… What are you gonna do to me now? ;) X**

I couldn't take it anymore, and I slid my hand into my own panties and began rubbing the wetness I felt there.

_**Slowly I start running my finger up and down your wet slit… Then I'll move my fingers up to your clit and rub it, gently at first but getting faster and harder as you moan for me… X**_

**Oh god, Soph… Don't stop… X**

"Sian…" I moaned, a little louder than intended but I really didn't care. She was all that was on my mind and I concentrated solely on her, before I even knew what was happening I could feel my muscles tighten and I knew that I was about to go to that place.

_**I push my fingers deep inside you and fuck you hard as you scream my name… X**_

**Sophie… I… I'm gonna… X**

With that, I felt heat wash over me as I thrusted up to meet my fingers and Sian's name past my lips once more.

… _**Yeah… Me too… ;) X**_

**Hee Hee… ;) that was amazing… X**

_**Yeah it was… ;) we should probably get some sleep though… text me tomorrow? :) X**_

**Yeah, you're probably right… I will, I love you, goodnight :) Xxx**

_**I love you too, sweet dreams :) Xxx**_

-XXXX-

I looked at the clock on my dresser.

_11:08am_

I couldn't be sure what had woken me up, but I had an inkling that it was the smell of my mum's famous fry up coming from downstairs.

I was shattered and pretty sure I was slightly hung-over, but nevertheless I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs, where the smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Mum… that smells amazing."

"Oh, morning love, how did you sleep? I hope you went to sleep straight away; we got home pretty late last night after the party."

_Well, I went to sleep pretty soon after we got home. I just had a very hot sexting session with my unbelievably hot girlfriend where I had probably the best orgasm of my life before I fell asleep, no big deal._

"Eh, yeah pretty soon after we got home… I was quite tired…" I trailed as I sat down. I heard Rosie coming in from the living room just as I had sat down.

"You didn't sound that tired to me." She whispered in my ear as she walked past me and winked.

_Oh god… Please don't tell me she heard everything…_

The doorbell rang, and my mum turned down the heat for the pan and went to get it.

"So… Last night it sounded like you and Sian more than made up after your fight." Rosie said, sitting down at the table in the chair across from me.

My face turned a dark shade of red and I put my head in my hands,

"Oh god…" I said, feeling so embarrassed I couldn't look Rosie in the eye.

"That's funny… I'm pretty sure you said that last night too…" Rosie said, unable to contain her laughter for any longer.

"Rosie… please stop I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"Embarrassed about what?" I heard Sian say as she entered the room smiling.

Rosie looked behind her to see if my mum was there.

"She's embarrassed because I got an earful of your make up session last night." Rosie winked at Sian.

"What?" Sian said, seemingly confused.

Rosie looked at her to see if she was serious. "Well, I don't know what was happening on your side but there was quite a bit of noise coming from Sophie's room last night after we got back, unless she was just masturbating to porn and you had no idea?"

I looked at Sian, and it was like the entire colour from her face drained away in an instant. Her eyes glazed over and she was staring blankly at a spot on the wall.

"Oh… Eh… Excuse me for a second while I go crawl in a hole and die." She said as she sat down next to me, put her head on the table and out her hands over it, as if that would make this entire conversation disappear.

"Oh, Sian babe, I was just kidding, there's no need to be embarrassed, it's a totally natural thing." Rosie said, sounding concerned for her. Sian lifter her head from the table and looked at my sister. Rosie gave her a friendly smile, and then looked at me.

"You, on the other hand…" she said pointing at me.

"I get that Sian is totally hot and all, but try to keep your voice down next time, some people need their beauty sleep." She said seriously and then got up and left.

I was pretty sure the look on my face was of utter dismay because Sian couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" I said defensively.

"Nothing's funny, it's just…" she smirked cheekily at me.

"What? What is it?"

"You were moaning… That's really hot…" she said as she moved closer and kissed me.

"Well… Your name kind of just slipped out, I couldn't control it…" I said, blushing again.

"You were moaning my name?" She seemed shocked by this.

"Yeah… Who else's name would I moan?" I said smirking at her.

"You are just full of surprises Sophie Webster." She leaned in and kissed me again, hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you haven't forgotten me, I haven't forgotten you guys! (It looks as if I did, but I promise I didn't!)**

**It's been so long I don't even remember what this story is about.**

**Totally kidding, but seriously it has been a long time.**

**Uni just piled on work and everything became too much, and I am so so so so so so sorrryyyyy you guys! :'(**

**But hey, two exams left and at precisely, 4.30pm next Tuesday, it's summmmmmmmmaaaaaaahhhh!**

**Woooo!**

**I've been thinking, and since it's been so long, I think i'm gonna end this soon, I don't really know where it's going and i was thinking of starting something new.**

**Plus, I've dipped my pen back into the poetry world. (see what I did there?)**

**Anyway, this chapter is what you've been waiting for ;)**

**Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, it's been like 5 months, wooops, that's bad, I don't even keep real people waiting this long for se... aaaaaaand, i've shared too much... :P**

**Enjoy, and please please please with extra cheese (or topping of your choice) on top, review?**

**Part of the reason it took so long to update is because I was given no motivation to, so please review, your feedback is so important to me! :)**

So, it's been two weeks since the whole Ryan thing, and Sian and I have never been stronger. She's been the best of girlfriends, attentive, caring and most importantly, on her best behaviour.

Since our New Year's Day showdown with Rosie, we've both been a bit on edge and not doing anything that would rouse Rosie's suspicions. And it's been so easy, not kissing her in front of Rosie, and not touching her, at all… not even a little bit… I don't even care that she is looking at me and smirking right now, she's biting her lip… oh who am I kidding I can't take this anymore!

"Sian…" I said, mock irritation in my voice.

"…What?" she said, biting her lip again.

I looked down and seen her hand creeping up my leg.

"I can't keep having to shoot you down, I'm losing my will power and I'm not gonna be able to take this for much longer." I said breathing heavy as her hand moved higher up my thigh. I closed my eyes. _Oh god_.

"Good…" she said as she began placing kisses down my neck, before she started speaking again. "But, I'm not losing mine" she slowly slid her hand up my light vest top.

"Sian…" I moaned. I was so done caring at this point; I was ready to let her have her wicked way with me, self-control be damned.

"So this is what you do as soon as I leave the room? God Sophie, I already told you I know Sian is hot but can't you control yourself for one day?" Rosie said as she stood in front of the TV in my living room, arms crossed staring at me.

"WHAT! Are you serious? Can you not see what is going on here?" I said frustrated, while pointing to Sian's hands, one up my top and the other resting dangerously high on my leg. I admit, it is hard to keep my hands off of her but I'm not the one trying to do it at 2 in the afternoon on their girlfriends couch.

Sian sat back, smirking at me and clearly trying not to laugh.

"Yes I can see that Sophie but the thing is babe, this is OUR house and Sian is a guest so unless you tell her what is appropriate behaviour, how is she supposed to know that trying to get in your pants on our living room couch is a no no?" She said seriously. My jaw dropped as I stared at her and Sian burst into laughter as she high-fived my sister.

"I give up." I said sternly, shaking my head as I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"God Sophie, talk about being dramatic. Anyway, I'm off out, I have this new job in town so I'll see you two lovebirds later."

I closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself and not turn around and punch my sister in the face.

"Ok, I'll try that." I heard Sian say, so I turned around to see my sister whispering in her and handing her a piece of paper. She saw me looking at her, and quickly said goodbye to Rosie, before she closed the door and left for the bus.

"What was that about? And what did she give you?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Oh nothing, just the address of where her job is, in case I need her or something." She said not looking at me.

"Oh… okay… So what do you wanna do today? I was thinking since we have the house to ourselves…" I trailed, trying to get her attention like I had it before, I was done playing hard to get and I needed her.

"Oh… actually, I have some errands to run so I can't hang out today." She said, as she got up abruptly and grabbed her leather jacket.

"Anything I can help you with? We could get them done twice as quick with both of us." I said, hopeful, although she was being really distant so I wasn't expecting much.

"Oh thanks, but I promised my mum I would meet her for lunch just the two of us."

"Oh… okay… I guess I'll see you later then…" defeated, I sat on the couch and waited for her to leave.

"I'm coming back, Soph… I just have… stuff, to care of. We'll do something tonight." She said as she placed a kiss on my cheek and left.

"Oh Sophie, I'll just spend 5 months trying to have sex with you and as soon as you put yourself on a plate for me, I can't take it because I have a 'lunch' to go to. Well that's just great." I said to myself.

_I need to get out more._

-XXXX-

"Hi love." My mum said as she came through the door that evening.

"Hi, mum." I said, flicking through my tenth magazine of the day.

"Where's Sian? I thought you two would have been doing something, it's a Friday night after all."

"Oh she had things to do… she said she'd be back but, no sign of her so far. Hey mum, do you wanna have a movie night tonight? Maybe get a take away?" I said fishing for any sort of human contact; I hadn't spent this long away from Sian in… I can't even remember. It was already 8.50pm and I had a feeling I would be getting a text any minute saying she couldn't make it back over.

"Sorry love, I would have loved to but Rosie was working in town today and it went well so she said she wanted to take your father and I out on the town for dinner and a late movie."

"And she didn't ask me?" I asked, not that I wanted to spend an evening with Rosie but it's really bitchy of her not to invite me on a family night out, I mean I am only her sister after all, the only sibling she has but that's not big deal or anything. _Bitch._

"Well Sophie, she probably thought you were spending the evening with Sian. Why don't you come along, there's plenty of time to get ready still."

"No, it's okay mum, you go and have a good night. It's fine." _I don't wanna go where I'm not wanted._

"Okay, we'll be back late so I'll try to be as quiet as I can when I come in, I don't want to wake you."

"Thanks, I'll see you in the morning then. Have a nice time." I said, flicking a page, again, angrily this time.

"I will, goodnight love." And then she was gone. 9pm on a Friday night and i'm sitting here, by myself, with a bottle of wine and a magazine, waiting for a disappointing text from my girlfriend telling me she wasn't coming back.

-XXXX-

_**11.30pm**_

On the upside, I didn't get a disappointing text from Sian to tell me she wasn't coming back.

On the downside, I got NO text at all and I'm still sitting here waiting for her.

_Right! That's it, go to bed, this is a joke._

I switched out the lights in the kitchen and headed upstairs. I got to my room and pulled off my tracksuit bottoms and hoodie and changed into pj bottoms and kept on the vest I was wearing under my hoodie. I walked to my desk to turn off my lamp when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh my god, are you serious people!" I yelled out, extremely frustrated with this entire day and just wanting it to be over as soon as possible. I turned around and walked out of my room, heading for the stairs and turning on the living room light so I didn't fall and kill myself. Another knock. "Hang on, I'm coming!" _Jeesh, hold onto your pants._

I opened the door to see none other than Sian Powers standing in front of me.

"I think it's a little too late to do anything now Sian, don't you? I'll talk to you in the morning." I said and went to close the door.

"It's not that simple Soph…" she said as she put her hand on it to stop me, and pushed it open, but didn't attempt to come inside.

"What do you mean?" I asked, extremely confused, looking her up and down. "Sian, I know it's January and all, but why are you wearing that huge coat?" I said with a sideways smile, it wasn't like her to be unfashionable and this was definitely out of character for her.

She looked at me, and then down at the coat, and back to me. "You know what; I really have no idea… I'll just take it off." And with that she loosened the belt and undid the buttons, before shrugging it off her shoulders and dropping it on the ground.

"Oh my god." I stated plainly, as my mouth fell open and hit the ground. I looked her up and down as my breathing grew ragged, and she wasn't even touching me. She was dressed in a black silk corset which was tied at the front with dark red lace and black silk shorts. Her hair was messy and her eyes were dark, in more than ways than one, her make-up was a smoky black eye but her eyes themselves were gone all dark as she stared flirtatiously at me.

"I… you… I…" I struggled to get my words to come out in some sort of coherency, so instead I just grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion I could put into a single kiss. I pulled her over the threshold of the door, I closed it behind her and then pinned her against it.

"My god, where have you been." I said through forced breaths as we grabbed at each other, desperate for more contact. She ran her fingers through my hair as I grabbed her waist and pulled our hips closer together. Our lips parted for a split second and Sian groaned when I moved my knee between her thighs; she looked at me pleadingly before pressing her lips to mine again and started moving her hips against my leg, trying to relief some of the obvious arousal that was now clouding both of our judgements. "Sian… wait… I…" I started to say, before she grabbed me and pushed me against the wall opposite my front door. She held me there, but only stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"Sophie. I've been patient, we both have, and I'll wait for as long as you want me to, be it 2 months or 2 years, but I've seen the way you look at me, I've seen how I affect you and in those moments I know what you're feeling, and exactly what you're thinking, because it's what I'm feeling and thinking too. I love you no matter what, but when it comes to this, I don't know what to think. I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, so I just don't understand what's stopping you." She said as she looked at me, worry covered her face.

"Sian…" I started, but when I looked into her eyes, I knew I had to come clean, it had to be now. "You're right when you say it's what I want, because this is what I want, you ARE what I want, I just…" I trailed, and I could feel myself growing red already.

"What is it Soph? You can tell me. We'll work through it together."

"I… I'm terrified that I'll do it wrong, and that I won't be any good at it and that you won't… And after everything we've been through together, and how much I love you, if I'm no good at this, and I don't satisfy you then… it will all have been for nothing."

"You think I'm not terrified too?" Sian said as she looked at me, and I felt all my embarrassment disappear, she wasn't laughing or mocking, she was genuinely concerned. And in that moment, I knew everything would be fine.

"You are?"

"Of course. Every time I touch you I'm scared I'm not doing it right, that's why when you start breathing really heavily, I just want to keep going, because I'm scared that if we stop, I'll never be able to do what I was doing again." I looked at her, and everything about her facial expression was so sincere.

And then I was gone. As soon as I saw that deep sincerity in her eyes, something took over me, it was like I was watching us from somewhere else, like I was in complete control of the situation but yet had no control over what I was doing. And I pressed my lips to hers. It was no less heated, but this time, it was heated with love instead of lust.

_Woah woah woah Sophie, don't be silly, there's a whole lot of lust in that kiss.. and there's a whole lot of lust in your pants right now too…_

"Shut up brain…" I mumbled as I kissed her again and moved my lips to her neck.

"What?" she said through a laboured breath.

"Nothing. I love you. Let's go." I said, my voice shaking slightly, and I took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she said, her voice shaking now too as she tentatively followed.

"Well, as much as I need you, I don't think I want our first time together to be against my front door." I chuckled, as I pulled her hand up the stairs but she stopped, I turned to look at her, angling my head down slightly as I was now raised on the first step of the stairs that would lead to the best night of my life.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I said, worried.

"Nothing, everything is just so perfect I wanted to take it all in and remember it." She said, smiling, though she was looking away. She turned her head to me and beamed the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, even on her. I pulled her into a tight embrace, taking it all in, taking her in, and she was completely in control of my heart now.

I leaned down. I paused before we kissed. "I love you more than words can say." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Sophie." We looked at each other for a minute before smiling nervously and heading up the stairs.

I opened the door and nodded for Sian to go through first. She hand her hands in the pockets of the huge trench coat she had put back on when we were downstairs. I walked in after her, turned and closed the door. I turned around slowly, and she was standing in front of me.

We looked at each other for a minute, before slowly edging closer and closer. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer and she draped her arms over my shoulders, running her fingers over the back of my neck. We were both breathing heavily. She bit her lip. And I was sent over the edge. I closed the gap between us and placed my lips on hers. She tasted better than I ever remembered her tasting. We let out sighs and gasps between kisses trying to catch some air so we wouldn't pass out because we refused to part.

The kiss got more aggressive and passionate with each passing second and with a slight nudge, Sian had pinned me against my bedroom door. She held me there for a moment while she tore the coat off of her body to once again reveal the black lingerie she had on. I let out a small laugh and was smirking widly.

"What's funny?" she asked breathlessly.

"I just forgot you were wearing that, is all… thank you so much or rejigging my memory" I said seductively as I pressed my lips to her collar bone and began placing kiss down her chest towards her full breasts, running my hands up her sides.

"Soph…" she moaned, and I think my heart skipped a beat. It was the first time I had ever made her lose control like this, like she had torturously done so many times to me, though I was pretty sure that was only because my mind and heart went fuzzy when it came to Sian, and if I had an ounce less of self-control I'm pretty sure I would constantly be moaning her name.

I continued with my attack on her chest and soon moved my lips back to base. Back home. Where they belonged. Her lips.

"You're wearing too many clothes" she muttered as she began tugging at… well, everything I had on.

"I'm wearing a vest top and shorts; I'd hardly call that too many clothes." I was surprised at how clear I was thinking, Sian can get my mind cloudy without even saying anything and here she was, in my room, wearing barely any clothes, moaning my name and tugging at my shorts, and my mind is as clear as that one day of summer Manchester gets.

"Whether you're wearing two items or twenty, if you're not naked, you have too many clothes on." She growled. God I was so horny. She just reminded me of that. Oh great, here comes those clouds. And then she did something I wasn't expecting. She grabbed me, and pushed me back onto my bed viciously, but in a sexy way. She yanked at my clothing for the third time, with every bit of strength in her, and it tore off my body.

"Woah…" I stated dumbly, looking down once more at what I had just witnessed, seeing if my eyes were lying to me.

"Stop talking." She said strongly, my god I really like a dominant Sian.

She leaned down fast and kissed me hard; she ran her tongue along my mouth and slipped it in, deep. I wrapped my arms around her neck and moaned, pulling her further into me, I couldn't kiss her hard enough, or fast enough, I needed her, I needed her so badly and I had to have her now I couldn't wait any longer.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss and started sucking on my neck. I was so wet I was pretty sure I would stay like that forever.

_It's too late. Nope, it's true… she broke my body._

"Sian… please… I'm so… I need you, oh god…" I mumbled, or gasped, or moaned, I wasn't even making sense, but she seemed to understand, because she looked up at me, eyes dark and slid her hands up my thighs, she moved up my body and kissed me once again before she slid her hand under the waistband of the only remaining material covering my body, my underwear.

I gasped loudly as she moved her fingers over me, and through me, teasing me, but pleasuring me. "Sian… faster, please." My head was spinning, and her scent was driving me wild.

"Soph, you're so wet… is that all for me?" she whispered, as she slipped a finger inside me for the first time. Hmm she likes dirty talk… mental note to remember that later.

"Yes, it's all yours; I'm all yours, harder Sian!" I moaned, loudly, very loudly. I hoped no one heard that. No one was home, but I was pretty sure people in Newcastle could have heard me.

My vision was becoming blurry and all I could see were her blue eyes looking at me, admiring me, wanting me. She moved her fingers rhythmically now, every touch sending me closer and closer to where I wanted to be. She kissed me, lovingly, but I could feel her need and desperation in the kiss.

"Sian… I'm gonna…" I moaned again. Over and over and over again, I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth, and with only finally press against that bundle of nerves, it happened. I was a wreck and I didn't care, all I cared about was her. She held me as I came crashing back down and fell down beside me, breathing heavily, as she moved her hand down and rested it on mine.

"That was… woah… I… you… bloody hell." I said between breaths as I re-caught them.

"Yeah, it was…" She said, turning to face me and lying on her side. I closed my eyes and lay there smiling.

"You are amazing." I said quietly, not moving, just resting. She moved closer and kissed my cheek.

"Sssh, sleep…" She whispered, and I felt myself drifting. I'm not sure what my thoughts were at that moment, but suddenly something came back to me and I shot up.

"Soph? Are you okay?" Sian said, sounding a little concerned. I turned to her slowly, and a smirk graced my lips. Quickly I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her so she was lying flat on my bed again, and straddled her waist.

"I thought you were going to sl…" she started but I moved my finger to her lips to silence her.

"Now, you went to all this trouble…" I said, running my finger down from her lips along her chest and over the laced part of her corset "… and I'm not letting it go to waste." I said as I leaned in a kissed her lips, slowly, and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned against my lips and I felt her hands in my hair, as she pulled me down on top of her, so I was lying in between her legs. We kissed more passionately and she began moving her hips against mine, trying to create a friction between our bodies as we embraced and kissed.

I pulled away first, and sat up on her once more, before I held onto the lace, tied on the front of her corset and with one pull, loosened it, before I unclipped it at the back and pulled it off her. I think my eyes glazed over as I saw her, I mean really saw her, for the first time. I slowly ran a hand down her chest, over her breast and down her abdomen as I took in this breath-taking sight. She giggled shyly, and moved her hand to my chin.

"You're drooling babe" she said, and it brought me back to reality, I looked her up and down again and licked my lips before leaning down and placing my lips on her neck. She leaned her head back to allow me easier access as I began my attack on her neck and chest. I moved down to her breasts and tentatively began kissing and sucking. I must have done something right because Sian moaned and started squirming underneath me. I took one of her buds in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it slowly, teasingly, drawing this moment out for as long as I possibly could.

"Soph… don't tease… I need you." I kissed back up her neck and stopped at her ear.

"What do you need me to do?" I whispered in her ear as I ran my tongue along her ear lobe, and started nipping at it.

"I need… I need you to make me come, Soph…"

With that, I moved my hands down her sides and legs, back up her inner thighs and put my hands on the waistband of her silk panties, and slowly pulled them down her legs, before throwing them to the other side of the room.

I moved to her neck for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, and kissed down her chest again. This time it was more urgent. This time, I wasn't stopping. I kissed down her abdomen and finally, I reached my destination. She looked down at me.

"Are… are you sure?" she said, though I don't think she would have accepted no as an answer to that question.

"I'm sure. Relax." I said, confidently, and kissed her inner thigh, running my tongue up along it then as I came to a stop before the glistening treasure that awaited me. I ran my tongue over her wetness for the first time. And then the second time, and the third, and the fourth. It was like magic. And the noise coming from Sian was nothing short of delicious. I'm not sure if you can claim sounds to be delicious, but I am. It was a delicious sound.

"Oh god, Sophie... faster, don't stop" She groaned.

I had no intention of stopping but her telling me not to was extremely sexy, and turning me on. I moved my tongue quicker now, circling over her swollen bud, and then I took it in my mouth and sucked on it lightly, she moved her fingers through my hair, pushing my head further into her. I slipped a finger inside her and continued working my tongue over her wet centre, she was moving her hips faster now and I knew it would happen soon, the moment I was waiting for, the moment I was craving.

"Sophie!" that was the last time she cried out, grabbing a fistful of my hair as her body was ravaged by pleasure. Pleasure I had brought her.

_Teehee._

Like she had done previously, I moved beside her and wrapped her in my arms.

"I love you so much." she said, as she nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you too."

"Soph?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's gonna be even harder for me to keep my hands off you now, you know that right?"

"I know"

I felt her hand move down my stomach.

…

_Oh god…_


End file.
